1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display has the advantages of low operating voltage, low power consumption, and portability, and thus the application fields thereof are wide and diverse to include the fields of a notebook computer, a monitor, an airship, an aircraft, and the like.
In general, a liquid crystal display includes an array substrate that displays an image using light transmittance of liquid crystals, an opposite substrate that is opposite to the array substrate, and a light assembly that provides light to the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal display typically includes pixels representing different colors, and a certain color may be represented by a combination of the colors that the pixels represent. In general, the pixels may be red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and various colors may be displayed by combinations of the red (R), green (G), and blue (B).